


Announcement

by Countess_Eliza



Series: Unspeakable [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: When Poe and Rey have something important to tell Callista, there are a few words said. Part of the Unspeakable series. One shot.





	Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> My 50th story! Yay!
> 
> This is a sequel to a story that I wrote a few months ago called Unspeakable. If you want background information you can read that, but you should be fine. The only thing is, Callista is the daughter of Poe and Rey. She doesn't like to talk, so it's always a victory when she does.
> 
> I don't own Star Wars.

Announcement

Callista was siting silently by the door, as she always did before her father came home. It had been a normal day. Callista hadn't spoken much that day. Only to say, "Thanks" and "Doll". Rey was ready to give up trying to get her daughter to talk. Callista wouldn't budge.

Poe came in through the door and scooped Callista up off of the ground. He kissed both of her cheeks before saying,

"How's the most beautiful girl in the world?"

She stared back up at him, before giving her father a hug. Poe set her down as Rey came into the room. Poe grabbed his wife by the wrist and spun her around. The two of them ended up holding each other closely.

"Which one of us is the prettiest girl, exactly?" asked Rey, grinning.

"My mistake. The two prettiest girls in the world." Poe leaned in for a kiss, which Rey was happy to give him.

"We gonna tell her tonight?" Rey whispered into his ear.

"If you're ready."

"I'm ready, capt'n."

Callista crawled over to her parents. She could walk perfectly fine, but sometime, she wanted to show that she was their little baby still. Rey picked her up.

"One, two, three, kissy-face!" Poe exclaimed.

Rey and Poe started kissing Callista's cheeks as fast as they could. It was mostly suppose to be a sweet exercise, but at times it could get intense. Both parents wanting to prove their love more. The game turned into a battle. And they had endured many battles together.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Everything was normal. It was mostly Rey and Poe who made conversation at dinner that night. Callista preferred to stare out of the large window overlooking as she ate her food. After dinner, Rey and Poe sat their daughter down in the living room.

"Callista Rey Dameron, we've got something very important to tell you," Poe started.

She nodded her head, giving her parents permission to continue.

"You're going to be a big sister, Calla!" Rey announced, "A baby is growing inside of me and when it comes out you'll be a big sister!"

"But why?" Callista asked, confused.

Rey had to stifle a laugh. But froze. Did Callista ask her that because she thought they were replacing her? After a giving a look to Poe, Rey put Callista on her lap.

"Callista you knew that your father and I love you very much. Even when this baby is born, we will never stop loving you. Never, baby girl. This baby can't replace you," said Rey.

"How do babies grow? How do they come out? Whose room will the baby use? Will the baby touch my toys? Will it be a boy or a girl?" Callista questioned.

This was quite an achievement for her. Almost thirty words that day. Callista never spoke this much in her entire life. How strange, yet so exciting.

"I don't know if it's a boy or a girl, yet, baby girl. But we can find out in a few months," Rey answered.

Hopefully this would spark a new reign in the Damery home. One where Callista would speak much more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on doing another one of these soon. Reviews help me to write more. So if you want a sequel soon, please review!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
